rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Technical Innovation
The '''Technical Innovation '''is a couple of years spanning from 100 BS, when the first stirling engine was created, to 98 BS and the death of Migeaul Damos. The event was mainly held in Capital City however Rabar also felt a bit of it's power by using it's docks to transport goods easier. The Technical Innovation was the result of many great events to come of the world including airships, stirling engines, looms and many more. The south-west side of Capital City became the forefront of the revolution, holding many factories that were a direct result of the innovation. History The Technical Innovation began an unnamed gentleman visited the dwarves and wrote down their advances. Upon returning to Capital City, he began experimenting with his new knowledge and created the first stirling engine. With such a large bounty of knowledge, he sent the plan designs to Migeaul Damos in Saroff where both of their brilliant minds came up with a way of profitting their new method. However it was short-lived, for by spring 100 BS the gentleman vanished without a trace leaving Migeaul to lead the forefront of the revolutioin. With the knowledge of a stirling engine, many great minds took up the idea to find new ways including the first few windmills and such. It wasn't until winter 100 BS where someone came up with the invention of a steam train in which he announced the very first train around Capital City. However, as soon as the train took off it derailed and fell into several houses causing a small fire. The Council cited this as, "a major setback in the evolution of this world," and a, "great disaster," so the plans of a train engine were destroyed soon after. Coal found another use as great big factories were built and became a fast way of creating goods easier, including the forging of metals in a new way. Several merchants made a profit out of this including Dalerio Rinock who made a fortune transporting the goods forged in Capital City. The dwarves said that this new way of forging steel was, "unholy," and "abominal." Many dwarves, disgusted by this process, left to return to their home cities but even more stayed to earn work helping in the factories or perhaps giving insight. By early 99 BS, many other inventors found this as inspiration so began to invent many amazing contraptions, but it was Migeaul who mainly lead the innovation. Capital City began a centre point for the creating and selling of goods as the economy of the world hit an all time high. Although many humans found the innovation as a great time, dwarves worried this would ruin the traditional ways of forging as well as summon dragons. The elves also hated the innovation, believing it to ruin nature by the amount of obnoxious gas which circled the city skyline. The Technical Innovation finally ended in Autumn 98 BS, when Migeaul Damos was killed by order of the queen of the Elves, Clie V. With the unnamed gentlemen no where to be seen, the Technical Innovation fell as did the profits from the engines. During the years that followed, any steam engine that broke down or fell out of action was no longer replaced as the need for the Technical Innovation was over. Those who could still afford the upkeep of the machines continued, gaining a profit whilst the Council ordered that the Technical Innovation, "had finished with the passing of one of the four great apothecaries." Trivia *The Technical Innovation is strikingly simillar to the Industrial Revolution in the 1800s.